According to a generally known disc brake construction, in order to reduce brake noise that is caused by oscillatory displacement of the pads during the braking operation, a shim is interposed between each pad and another member, such as a hydraulic piston, for pressing the pad. The shim is capable of damping vibrations and may be coated with rubber or provided with a grease accommodating portion.
Furthermore, it is generally known that while the brake i& in operation, a brake torque receiving surface of a mounting member abuts only one of the two end surfaces of the pad backing plate that are opposed substantially in the turning direction of the disc rotor.
However, such a disc brake construction is unable to prevent the oscillatory displacement of the pads during the braking operation, especially because the brake torque receiving surface of the mounting member abuts only one of the end surfaces of the backing plate. Although the shim employed in this construction is capable of damping vibrations, brake noise cannot be reduced to a permissible level.